In-Mortalidad
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Cuando Tony y Loki hacen oficial su compromiso el dios se lleva al ingeniero en un viaje por los nueve mundos para presentarle a su extraña familia y conseguir la aprobación de Odin.


Disclaimer: renunció a toda propiedad más allá de esta obra. Todos los personajes corresponden al universo de Marvel, yo solo los tomé prestados. Historia sin fin específico, desarrollada en un AU. Se escribió sólita así que por favor disfruten.

 _In-Mortalidad_

Iba a ser freido por una sarten multicolor. Eso seguro.

-¿Ninguna posibilidad de que Thor nos preste el terseract?

-No-contestó secamente Loki.

Se escucho murmurar un consentimiento y con el corazón acelerado subió junto a Loki al arcoiris mortal. Sus pies parecían disolverse bajo el colorido transporte, emitía tanto color y energía que parecían embotar sus sentidos. Aunque milagrosamente no se disolvió como azúcar en agua.

-Nadie a muerto en el Bifrost Tony.

Tony trago, aún inseguro.

Loki frunció los labios-aunque nunca había subido un mortal.

Tony se estaba apanicando. Ya no estaba seguro de que este viaje fuera buena idea. ¿Cancelaría Loki el compromiso si no viajaba a Asgard?

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Loki habló entonces.

-No iremos a Asgard de inmediato.

-¿ah no?

Loki sacudió la cabeza como única respuesta, sin molestarse en dar más y mejores explicaciones.

En el comienzo de la relación, Tony hubiera rabiado. Pero ahora que conocía mejor al sujeto sabía que sí él gritaba, Loki gritaria más.

Loki era un hombre de pocas palabras hasta cuando estaba de buen humor, lo que exasperaba a Tony. Porque él necesitaba desesperadamente hablar, hablaba porque si, porque no y por si acaso. Pero por más que forzara, ninguna palabra saldría del dios si este no quería decirla.

Así que Tony espero. Confiando en su tramposo prometido y en que la etapa en la que intentaban matarse el uno al otro hubiera quedado muy lejos en el pasado.

En cambio su cerebro intentó enfocarse en la logística de la situación. ¿Como funcionaba el bifrost? Trato de desentrañar lo de la misma forma que desmantelaba una máquina en su mente.

El viaje cesó tan bruscamente como había iniciado. Tony se encontró de pie en una plataforma frente al hombre más alto que alguna vez hubiera visto. El brillo de su armadora dorada era igual al color de sus penetrantes ojos y sostenia una lanza tan larga como él.

-Heimdall-Saludo Loki-Sabes lo que vengo a pedirte.

Tony se preguntó cómo Loki podía no sentirse intimidado ante la profunda mirada del hombre, parecía poder mirar más allá del simple rostro. Y recordó que según la mitológia, Heimdall podía verlo todo. No necesitaba pruebas para creerlo, el hombre alto frente a él era la pura imagen de la omnisciensia.

-Sabes que sólo los dioses tienen permitido el contacto con él-protesto Heimdall.

La exasperación alcanzó el rostro de Loki, que se puso rígido y rodó los ojos.

-Contrario a la creencia popular- dijo dirigiéndose a Tony- el trabajo de Heimdall es ponerle pero a todo lo que Thor y yo queramos hacer. Aunque a mi hermano le hace favores.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente. Obviamente a Heimdall no parecía importarle mucho la precencia de Tony. Ya que estos tipos parecían tener todo el tiempo del mundo, Tony llegó a temer que se olvidarán de él y mantuvieran su duelo de miradas por los siglos de los siglos.

Finalmente Heimdall aparto la lanza y la mirada.

-Que sea rápido.

Y con eso se estaba moviendo otra vez.

Aterrizaron, o mejor dicho los dejaron caer sobre una árida superficie. Tony lo reconoció como una playa, también llegaban a el los sonidos del agua alcanzando la orilla con suavidad. Loki no parecía molesto por la violenta caída, solo se incorporó, tendió una mano a Tony que este alcanzó rápidamente para ponerse en pie. Loki no lo miraba a él, no lo había hecho desde que iniciarán el viaje, y Tony que ya lo conocía supo interpretar las vagas expresiones como nerviosismo.

Observó también en la dirección que Loki buscaba. Podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que era una isla pequeña.

En ese momento un grueso y lastimero aullido los alcanzó, Tony se congeló en cambio Loki se puso a andar, directo en la dirección que el bestial sonido procedía.

-¿No estarás pensando en ir allí verdad? - preguntó, alcanzando a su prometido.

-Es por eso que vinimos.

Por supuesto, como siquiera había dudado, se preguntó internamente Tony.

Ahi al frente, repatingado en el suelo árido y atado por una gruesa correa los esperaba el perro más grande que nunca había visto.

Loki troto hasta el animal, que lo veía venir con sus grandes y ambarinos ojos abiertos llenos de conocimiento, parecía inteligente.

-Fenrir, hijo mío-saludo Loki, acariciando el lomo del animal.

A Tony las palabras se le atragantaron, comenzando a hacer un recuento mental de todas las historias que había leído de la mitología nórdica. Sintiendose estúpidamente desinformado, algo poco usual en él.

-Uh, hola-saludo bajito.

El lobo gimoteaba y hasta Loki parecía haberse puesto sentimental. Tony estaba increíblemente incomodo. Nunca se le había dado bien el manejar los... Sentimientos de otros. Y nunca tuvo una mascota.

El animal clavo sus ojos amarillos en él y enseñó los dientes sin llegar a gruñir. El dios no pareció darse cuenta, tenía el rostro enterrado en cuello de la criatura.

Loki no le pidió que se acercara, lo que fue en verdad un alivio. El lobo estaba más tranquilo cuando finalmente su prometido volvió con él.

-No nos has presentado- apostilló Tony.

Loki lo observó como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Él sabía quién eres.

-Quizá la próxima vez pueda rascarle las orejas-murmuró distraído. Todavía pensando en la posibilidad de una mascota.

Loki gruño, lo que fue bueno, porque Tony pareció salir de su ensoñación y recordar lo mal que le hubiera ido de expresar esas ideas en voz alta.

Seguramente Loki lo hubiera dejado caer en una fábrica procesadora de galletas para perro.

-Heimdall- llamó, elevando los ojos al cielo. Y fue lo que se necesito para salir despedidos a la velocidad de la luz otra vez.

Esta vez aterrizaron en un lugar blanco. Helado, ventoso. Tony se sentía ligero, como si la gravedad hubiera sido levemente suprimida.

Estaban en un puerto, se fijo. Apenas un muelle que daba a un lago tan enorme que podría haberlo confundido fácilmente con el océano.

-¿Donde estamos? - preguntó, observando maravillado a su alrededor.

-En algún punto entre Midgard y Niflheim.

¿Midgard? Tony había escuchado a Thor lo suficiente para saber que habían vuelto a la tierra, o algo así.

Tony no era un experto en las historias que los nórdicos dejaron sobre los nueve mundos. Pero ahora Loki sólo le estaba hablando al agua.

-Espero que estés disfrutando tu sueño-decía con afecto, los ojos fijos en la basta porción de agua salada.

Tony cambió su peso de un pie a otro, temeroso de llamar la atención de su prometido.

-Espero que tus hermanos estén viniendo a verte. Fenrir te envía sus saludos.

Las palabras afectuosas y paternales brotaban de algún lugar oculto de Loki. Un lugar nuevo e inexplorado.

Después de un momento volvió a dirigir su mirada a Tony.

–Jormungander está dormida-explicó- vengo aveces a hablarle. Parte de su conciencia me escucha.

-Ah, ¿y no sería mejor hablarle cuando este despierta? - preguntó confundido elevando una ceja.

Loki le dedico una mirada gélida.

Tony se encogió de hombros indefenso. Casi podía leer el pensamiento de Loki como si estuviera tatuado en su frente _"Mortal inculto"_

-Jormungander despertara para el Ragnarok. Disculpame si prefiero hablar con mi hijo antes de la matanza de Dioses.

-Ah-repitió Tony avergonzado. Rasco su cabeza con una mano. Trago la vergüenza que se amontonaba en su garganta preguntándose si debía también saludar a la criatura dormida.

-¿Es también un caballo? ¿O un lobo?

Loki suspiro. Al mirarlo, Tony descubrió que tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y sostenía el puente de su nariz con una mano. Parecía estar combatiendo un colapso nervioso.

-Es una serpiente.

La expresión de Tony muto al horror. Fue una expresión muy breve, para cuando Loki abrió los ojos el rostro del ingeniero volvía a ser neutral. Hubiera sido muy grosero que descubriera esa cara cuando su prometido le hablaba cariñosamente de su hijo.

Luego de eso Tony mantuvo la boca cerrada. El pensamiento de una enorme serpiente despertando en algún momento para destruir la tierra aún en su cabeza.

Stark exhalo aliviado cuando la hora de visita terminó.

Se aparecieron en un lugar oscuro. El frío le calaba los huesos. Además tenía la persistente sensación de que una criatura de sus pesadillas saltaría de la nada a devorarlo.

A la distancia se erigia un gran castillo negro.

Temeroso, se arriesgó a preguntar-¿Donde estamos?

Loki avanzaba a grandes zancadas a su lado. La capa ondeando tras el a cada paso, y mientras Tony se encogió de frío, él parecía estar disfrutando un día en la playa.

-En Helmhein.

No fue el frío lo que espabilo a Tony, reconocía ese nombre. Era como el inframundo de los griegos. Tampoco fue el frío lo que lo hizo estremece de pies a cabeza.

-¿Este no es como el infierno de tú mundo?

Loki suspiro otra vez-Si, aquí vienen los muertos deshonrosos.

-¿Como se puede morir des honradamente? - preguntó Tony perplejo.

Ambos Haciendo su camino por esa especie de nieve sucia que se amontonaba a sus pies frenando su avance.

-Si huyes de una batalla. Si no te entierran apropiadamente. Si no cortan tus uñas. - respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- El reino de Hela es basto.

En su mente, Tony hizo una nota rápida, de recordar añadir a su testamento la petición de que cortaran sus uñas antes del entierro.

Claro, si tenían algo que enterrar.

-¿Porqué no sólo te apareces dentro del castillo?

Loki se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido-Porque eso sería muy grosero.

Tony cabeceó. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de su prometido y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cariño? - llamo- te estas volviendo azul.

Loki abrió grandes ojos sorprendido, deteniéndose también. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, como si comprobará una textura diferente.

-Por la temperatura, supongo. Siempre le he dicho a Hela que parece haber heredado algo de mi sangre de Jotun.

Por primera vez Tony agradeció el gélido aire que golpeaba su cara. Sin ello estaría mareado.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, alcanzaron el gran castillo.

Loki entro derechamente, sin prestar atención a los guardias que se inclinaron ligeramente al él entrar.

-No siento mis pies-se quejó Tony bajito.

-Callate-le espetó Loki en respuesta. Parecía nervioso, y aún cuando a Tony no se le daba muy bien eso de estar callado, decidió intentarlo. El mismo estaba lo bastante nervioso ya.

Entraron a un gran salón. Sentada en su trono de hierro, embutida en un apretado traje de cuero negro y con el largo cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro los esperaba una mujer.

-Hela, querida-saludo el dios a su lado.

La mujer levantó la cabeza, y Tony por poco tropieza.

El rostro era una hueca calavera, el único rastro de vida eran los ojos refulgentes como onices.

En un parpadeo el rostro cambió al de una mujer bellísima pero normal.

Sonreía también, y tenía los ojos clavados en él, con lo que reconocía como maldad pura. Perfecto, una hija política a la que le gustaba hacer bromas. Ya podía verse levantándose y encontrando a un zombie en el velador.

-Padre. ¿Traes acaso a tu nueva esposa?- se inclino adelante en su trono, espectante.

Loki le dedico una nerviosa mirada.

-Aún es mi prometido.

-Vaya. No traías a alguien desde aquel incidente-comentó, sin entrar en detalles-Este debe ser importante.

Tony no era ningún tonto, en cuanto se habían involucrado en su vida míticas deidades nórdicas, se había informado lo suficiente como para que en este momento desfilarán ante el las apariencias de gigantes y caballos con los que Hela debía estar comparándolo. La boca se le puso agria pero consiguió sonreír.

-Tu padre me ha hablado maravillas de ti- mintió.

Hela pestañeo.

-U

n mortal- la mujer se reclino en su asiento, como si disfrutará de un espectáculo-Eso es nuevo.

Loki se removió incomodo. Evito la mirada de Tony intencionalmente. Aunque a sí mismo no le des agradaba que le llamaran "mortal", ni siquiera con ese tono despectivo del que los Asgardianos parecían ser fans. Incluso podría sentirse orgulloso. Mortal y todo, su vida había sido hasta ahora extraordinaria. Y en estos momentos estaba visitando un mundo paralelo y comprometido con un Dios, toma esa humanidad.

Sin embargo lo que Loki dijo fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba oír.

-Estoy arreglando eso.

Y Tony enfureció. Él no necesitaba ser _arreglado._ Fue lo último que escucho, desde ese momento en adelante. Aunque no llevara el traje puesto, tenía la misma sensación, como si estuviera tras un metal aislante, las voces resonaban huecas y lejanas.

Fue consciente del tirón que le proporciono Loki y aunque no estaba atento siguió el protocolo y se inclino. Hela al parecer los había despachado.

-Hela nos ofrece asilo esta noche-cuchicheo Loki dirigiendo lo por los oscuros pasillos- Mañana podremos continuar nuestro viaje.

-¿Para arreglarme? - preguntó Tony aún con los dientes apretados.

Loki chasqueo la lengua, comenzaba a imapcientarse.

-No hagas un alboroto por nada Stark. Quería sacar el tema de una manera diferente, pero quizá te habrás dado cuenta los dioses somos impacientes.

Loki como siempre caminaba a largos y seguros pasos, conocía muy bien el lugar y los guio por lo que parecían calabozos.

-Necesitan un decorador de interiores-Bromeó.

Aún preguntándose como es que pretendía arreglarlo, Stark se fue a dormir. Había sido un día largo y extraño, no estaba de humor para arrumacos.

Era temprano al otro día cuando Loki lo hizo eespabilar. Tony no era madrugador ¿cual era el punto? En las raras ocasiones en que conseguía algo de sueño normal prefería levantarse tarde, cuando todas sus funciones cerebrales estuvieran activadas y el mal humor no se le pegara como una lapa.

Bostezando y rezongando Loki lo sacó al invernal exterior. El aire frío fue tan efectivo como una bofetada, pero sólo incremento su mal humor.

-¿A visitar algún otro hijo? - preguntó, las preguntas salieron más pesadas de lo que era su intención.

-Algo así-concedió el dios.

Parecía nervioso. Y Loki nervioso ponía automáticamente a Tony nervioso.

-Thor sería útil en estos momentos.

Ahora sí estaba enloqueciendo. Algo tenía que ser muy malo para que su prometido quisiera por voluntad propia la presencia de su hermano.

-¿A donde vamos? - preguntó, esta vez temeroso.

-A Asgard.

Una vez más llegaron ante Heimdall. Esta vez el dios simplemente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo y los dejó entrar.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado desde joven a los lujos y las excentricidades, Tony boqueo. La ciudad entera parecía estar revestida de oro, las grandes construcciones eran más hermosas e impresionantes que cualquier arquitectura de la tierra. La sola idea de que alguien pudiera vivir allí sin detenerse a admirar aquello que los rodeaba nubló su vista. Era "El dorado", la representación física del paraíso sin duda.

Loki tironeo se su mano para que se moviera. Aún con la boca abierta, Tony se dejó guiar.

Por el camino pudo observar también a los habitantes, que variaban entre guerreros y hadas. O eso le parecía, los guerreros de Asgard vestían con gruesas armaduras y llevaban siempre en mano algún arma letal. Los que parecían mas o menos ciudadanos normales vestían con túnicas de sedas vaporosas. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos vaciló al apartarse del camino de Loki, con una mezcla de respeto y miedo.

El murmullo recorría la multitud asgardiana "El príncipe Loki ha vuelto a casa".

Por primera vez la realidad golpeó a Tony. Loki no era sólo un dios, era también un príncipe. Pero en lugar de dejarse avasallar por el pensamiento, sonrió ¿eso en que lo convertía a él?

-Oye si tú eres un príncipe y me casara contigo ¿eso en que me dejaría?

Loki rodó los ojos-En una princesa- dijo sarcástico.

Si el exterior del palacio lo dejó asombrado, el interior lo paralizó. A cada paso había un nuevo mural pintado que ver, una nueva figura tallada, todo era nuevo y como niño pequeño quería tocarlo todo. Pero Loki no se detuvo sino hasta que estuvieron ante las imponentes puertas del salón del trono.

-Padre de todo-fue el frío saludo que pronuncio su prometido ante su padre.

-Loki-Saludo por su parte Odin.

El dios lo escaneo con su penetrante mirada de un solo ojo, una mirada de la que Fury hubiera estado celoso. Despacho a todos los testigos de la sala y se digno a bajar del trono hacia ellos, la lanza en la mano sirviéndole como apoyo.

-Traes ante mi un mortal ¿Es tu nuevo amante acaso?

Loki levantó la mirada con desafío.

-Es mi prometido.

La palabra pillo por sorpresa a Odin, amplio sus ojos en respuesta y lo estudio un poco más a fondo. A Tony se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y se limitó a morder sus labios y sonreír brillantemente.

-Puedes compartir con él los años que le quedan sin duda.

Odin hizo ademán de darles la espalda pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-Compartiré con él más que unas cuantas décadas padre.

-¿Pretendes otorgarle el regalo de la eternidad? - preguntó Odin, oficialmente escandalizado.

-Te lo dije padre, no voy a renunciar a él.

-¡Es un mortal!

-¡Es un héroe en su mundo!-grito a su vez Loki, perdiendo la paciencia- merece tantos honores como cualquiera de los Danes que adornan tu mesa.

Tony se sentía muy alargado y todo pero ¿la eternidad?. ¿Y si un día Loki se hartaba de él? Sería un extraño en cualquier mundo, y ya no encontraría un lugar en la tierra.

-Tu hermano trajo una mortal también un día- dijo Odin, volviendo a serenarse- y la muerte de tu madre fue en vano.

Agua fría recorrió el cuerpo de Tony, o eso le pareció. Cada vengador sabia de Jane, y lo devastado que Thor quedó cuando ella decidió que un dios le quedaba demasiado grande. Pero Loki nunca hablaba de su madre.

Loki tenía la mirada perdida, su rostro contraído por la rabia.

-Yo no voy a abandonar a Loki-dijo Tony, encontrando el valor para hablar al fin.

Odin lo miraba como se miraría un mueble feo que tu hijo trae a casa, como si supiera exactamente en que momento y como se desharia de él.

-No dudo de usted señor-respondió de manera estoica- Pero un mortal no supondría obstáculo alguno para refrenar a mi hijo.

Loki aparto la mirada, Tony que conocía bien a su prometido sabía que mordía su lengua y las palabras filosas que querían resbalar de ella.

-No te daré mi bendición si es lo que buscas.

-Honestamente, no creo que el hijo que despreció necesite su bendición-solto Tony, su labia impaciente por como estaba tratando a Loki. Le recordaba demasiado a Howard, y una nueva comprensión llegó a él sobre Loki.

Había querido la fortuna que él fuera hijo único. Pero si no lo hubiera sido, si hubiera tenido que competir por la aprobacion de Howard...

-Tiene razón-intercedió Loki, antes de que las duras palabras del padre de todo cayeran sobre él- no es aprobación lo que estoy buscando. Esto es una despedida. He encontrado mi hogar y me iré con él.

Loki tomo su mano y lo tiro fuera de la sala del trono.

Tony sabía que estaba demasiado afectado y que sería prudente mantener la boca cerrada. Las palabras de Loki burbujeaban en su interior, como si fuera una botella de gaseosa agitada.

Loki los guio hasta los jardines, un lugar armonioso dentro del frío palacio. Las manzanas doradas colgaban frente a ellos despidiendo un tentador aroma dulce.

Loki apretó fuerte los ojos y la mano de Tony. Elevó los ojos al cielo una vez más, esta vez en silencio.

Aterrizaron en Central Park. Sólo por un momento antes de que Loki los moviera de nuevo a su hogar.

No dijo nada, sólo dejó ahí a Tony y volvió a desaparecer.

Regresó en la noche, buscando los brazos de Tony.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que hiciste amor?

-Si-respondió el dios en un susurro-no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti. He renunciado a demasiado.

Tony lo rodeo con los brazos y cayó profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios en cuanto despertó, aún sin abrir los ojos dedico unos cuantos segundos a regodearse en el hecho de estar finalmente en su cama y en su casa. No atravesando cualquier loco mundo siguiendo a su aun más loco prometido. Se preguntó si acaso al despertar encontraría algún tenebroso obsequio de su casi hija política.

Parpadeo incorporándose, llevando los pies a suelo firme. Entonces su mirada se clavo en la reluciente fruta que esperaba en el velador. Alargó una mano y sacudió a Loki.

-¿Qué? - la voz de Loki venía ahogada por las almohadas que cubrían su cara.

-Loki-llamó apremiante, sin poder articular una respuesta coherente que transmitiera su sorpresa- Loki-volvió a repetir con más urgencia.

Al fin, el dios aparto las sábanas de un manotazo y gruño- Te juro Stark que si es otra de las bromas de Barton volveré a transformarlo en...

La amenaza murió en cuanto siguió la mirada de Tony.

Estirando una mano Loki agarro la dorada manzana.

-Creo que si le agrade a tu padre después de todo.

Loki aplastó sus labios contra los de él en ese instante, apresando sus cabellos con ferocidad. Se deslizó por las sábanas hasta afianzar su agarre sobre él.

Loki se volvía salvaje cuando estaba feliz y Tiny sobrio complacido.

La manzana era una pregunta abierta a la que Tony aún no estaba seguro de que se separo, aún con las manos firmes en su cabeza y clavando en él toda la fuerza de su mirada.

-Si tú quieres compartir la eternidad conmigo es tuya. Solo si tú quieres.

Tony pensó en cómo su prometido estaba renunciando a sus egoístas deseos, de la misma forma en que renunció a tomar la manzana por él mismo en Asgard aunque lo rompiera por dentro. Pensó en todo lo que Loki aún no le mostraba y lo que ya había hecho. Pensó en que tal y como dijo Hela, debía ser importante si lo presentaba por todos los nueve mundos.

En respuesta Tony mordió la manzana. El néctar dulce inundó sus sentidos y otra vez Loki estaba justo ahí para compartirlo.


End file.
